What Was Mine
by angellwings
Summary: Mitchie comes to a hard realization about her relationship with Shane. Part of the "Come Awake" universe.


**A/N: **This oneshot is based on the Dia Frampton song "Leaving Our Hearts Out to Dry" and is a part of my "Come Awake" universe. So this oneshot fits just after the latest chapter of "Come Awake". **Also voting for the final round of the IndieCRawards is up till Friday! The link is in my profile! Go vote!** I have lots of stories nominated and so do several of my friends! (icing-ontop-the-cake and Standard-Ang3l to name a couple) Go check out the stories that are nominated and submit your votes while you can! Thank you!

Happy reading!

angellwings**  
**

What Was Mine

By angellwings

* * *

_It's too late, you're too late  
Reach for the window pane  
Look to our childhood for screws that are loose, don't we?_

* * *

When Ella moved in to her and Caitlyn's apartment, Mitchie knew what to expect. She knew Ella and Nate were involved in this fairly new relationship and she'd expected late night phone calls and video chat dates and even a few fights about jealousies and insecurities, but that wasn't what she got. Not even close. She'd expected puppy love out of the two of them but what they had was full blown life sacrificing love like the kind you hear about in a Bryan Adams song. Watching them talk on the phone was intriguing for her. Ella smiled the entire time and they usually had something to talk about. Their conversations were never shorter than an hour, and Ella hung up with a blush on her cheeks every time.

Mitchie tried to think back on her relationship with Shane but couldn't remember him causing that reaction in _her_ in _years_. Not since they were young and stupid and way too impulsive for their own good. Mitchie didn't even remember what blushing felt like or what butterflies felt like or how it felt to receive a bouquet of flowers. These things were barely dim memories to Mitchie. But Ella got this treatment everyday and so did Caitlyn. Both girls seemed to glow anytime their significant other was mentioned.

She'd always chalked it up to the newness of their relationships but she was starting to doubt that logic. The buzzer rang by their apartment door and Mitchie answered quickly. "Yes?"

"Delivery."

"Food, package or gift?" Mitchie asked into the intercom.

"Flowers for Pador."

Mitcihe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on up."

"Ella!" Mitchie called over her shoulder. "Nate sent you another one."

Ella blushed as she approached her. "I know I gave him permission to help me get over this issue with gifts that I have but this is getting ridiculous. I have no where to put _anymore_ flowers."

Caitlyn chuckled at her. "But do they upset you like they used to?"

Ella bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No. I kind of love random gift giving now."

"Then Nate's plan is working. If he wants to shower you with free things then let him," Caitlyn said with a wink. "He can afford it."

Ella rolled her eyes at Caitlyn as there was a knock on their door. She opened the door and took the huge bouquet of roses and daisies from the delivery guy before closing the door again. Ella set them down on the kitchen table before reading the card and clutching it to her chest with a happy sigh. "Okay, I have to go call him. Excuse me for a bit?"

Mitchie smiled warmly at her and nodded. "Go for it."

"I have the best boyfriend in the world," Ella said with a bright smile as she turned and left.

Caitlyn scoffed and grinned. "So not true. _I_ do."

"You wish, Gellar," Ella said as she closed her bedroom door.

"Both of you are lucky," Mitchie said quietly as she sat down next to Caitlyn on the couch.

Caitlyn's brow furrowed. "What? You're not going to throw Shane into the running for best boyfriend? I mean you guys have been together for forever."

Mitchie sighed. "Yeah, we have."

Caitlyn's brows flew upward and Mitchie knew her best friend sensed trouble. Caitlyn was good at that. "Uh oh, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Mitchie said thoughtfully. "You know, Shane and I haven't been on a date in _very_ long time."

"Well, with your schedules I'm sure it's tough. You talk to him on the phone, don't you?"

Mitchie nodded. "A few times a week."

"See? There you go—"

"For _ten_ minutes, half an hour at the most."

"Oh," Caitlyn said as she bit her bottom lip fearfully. "Mitchie, you're not thinking about—"

"I don't know."

"But you and Shane are…_you and Shane_," Caitlyn said with concern. "You're _the_ couple. You can't break up. You're perfect."

"Maybe that's the problem," Mitchie said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I've been with him so long that I…just don't know anything else. I mean, I say I love him and I _think_ I do, but we're very different people than we were when we were four years ago. We've been together so long that I think we might be operating on auto pilot. That's not what I want. I want…I want what you and Jason have, I want what Ella and Nate have. A real, very passionate, to die for love. And I don't think…I don't think Shane and I have that anymore."

Caitlyn placed a hand on Mitchie's arm supportively and sighed. "Mitch, have you talked to Shane about this?"

"What am I supposed to say Caitlyn? Sorry, Shane but I just don't know if I love you anymore? I don't want to hurt him like that," Mitchie said honestly.

"But, Mitchie, what if he feels the same way? What if you both feel like something's missing? Don't you owe each other a chance to _fix it_?" Caitlyn asked as she shook Mitchie's shoulder very slightly. "You can't just give up on it. Maybe you just need to…_reconnect_."

* * *

_We all know ourselves well  
Winter has dug in its heels  
Living like all love we worked for was something we stole._

* * *

Shane grinned fondly at his younger brother as he spoke softly to Ella over the phone. Nate was happy, really and truly genuinely happy. He'd never seen Nate like that before _with anyone_. He and Mitchie used to be like that. What had happened to them? Mitchie called him less and less and as a result he called her less and less and they'd had less time to actually see each other. They'd never had a problem with chemistry before but he knew it had been a very long time since Mitchie had caused him to smile the way Nate was now.

Not that she made him _unhappy_. She didn't. She was great. But she didn't make him feel complete either. He was worried he was losing Mitchie. She was a part of him and so ingrained in his life and yet even he knew there was a distance there now. A distance that he was just as responsible for as she was. What had happened to those early days when things had seemed so simple. They had love and they had friendship and that meant they would always have each other. It sucked when life proved you wrong. It really did.

He and Mitchie weren't blissful or miserable…they were merely comfortable like a glass of lukewarm water. He didn't know what to do or how to fix it. He didn't even know how to approach Mitchie about it. He didn't want to insult her, but something was definitely missing in their relationship. He wasn't going to be able to fix it all by himself. He needed her help, and the first step to getting her help meant he'd have to actually tell her about this problem. He sighed and buried his face in the throw pillow on the coach next to him. How had this become his life?

He knew how. Over the years the time he got to spend with Mitchie kept decreasing. They'd started out attached at the hip and as the demands on his time increased that attachment had lessoned. It had to. For both their sakes. At first it had been really difficult to be away from Mitchie for so much of the year but after a while they'd had to adapt. They'd had to realize that in reality you didn't get to spend all day every day with the person you cared about most. So, for the sake of their hearts, they'd grown less attached and somehow they ended up where they were now.

Strangers. Strangers who loved each other for who they _used _to be.

Something had to be done about this. But what? Could he just _say_ all of this to Mitchie? Or would that be too hurtful? He needed to figure out what to do fast. He was flying out to LA to visit her in a week, and if they were going to address it then that would be the time.

* * *

One week later Mitchie was standing in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom trying to decide what to wear for her date with Shane. It was the first date they'd had in a very long time and yet she was nervous excited she was just flat out nervous. She was going to talk to him about what was going on with their relationship lately. She had to. She wanted _passion_ and she wanted to know if she was going to be able to find that with Shane or if she needed to move on.

She didn't really _want_ to move on. Shane was a big part of her life and she would miss him, but if they didn't love each other then what was the point? She finally decided on a dress and a pair of flats. She wanted to look cute but she didn't want to look sexy. It wasn't quite the vibe she wanted to give for the serious talk they were going to have to have.

There was a knock at the door and Mitchie heard Caitlyn answer and let Shane inside the apartment. Mitchie took a deep breath and grabbed her small handbag off of her vanity. It was now or never. She didn't know what to expect but she knew what she was hoping for. She wanted Shane to fight for her, to chase her, to prove to her that whatever they had at Camp Rock _was still there_.

She opened her bedroom door and walked out into the living room to find Shane standing there holding a single rose. She smiled softly at him and nodded as he handed it to her. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Here," Caitlyn said as she took it from Mitchie. "I'll put it in water. You guys go ahead."

"Thanks, Cait," Mitchie said as Shane offered her his hand and led them out the door.

The door closed behind them and Shane gave Mitchie a small smile. "You look beautiful, Mitch."

"Thank you," Mitchie said as she quickly checked out Shane's outfit. He always dressed well and tonight was no exception. He'd gotten his haircut since she'd seen him last and, she had to admit, he looked very handsome. "You look great too. I love the haircut."

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Thanks."

An awkward silence settled between them as they walked toward the elevator and then left the building and got in his car. Mitchie held back a sigh as she remembered how things used to be. They used to talk all the time, about anything and everything, but now their phone calls and visits were full of silences. Not comfortable familiar ones like they'd had toward the middle of their relationships but distant strained ones that gave her the feeling she was in the car with a total stranger. That silence followed them through dinner. Mitchie kept trying to find something to say to him but all she could think about what was the talk she wanted to have with him when the time was right. In a public place, near lots of photographers who _always_ followed them around…didn't feel right.

"So, um," Shane said as he pushed around the food on his plate. "How are your classes?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Mitchie answered with a shrug. "I haven't really gotten to any of the true music classes yet. Right now it's all history, chemistry, and math. Not my best subjects. How's the tour?"

"It's tour. I'm exhausted but loving it. Can't believe I get paid for it honestly," Shane said with a grin. "So, nothing exciting has happened?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Not really. Ella and Caitlyn have gotten a lot of flowers and general presents. Ella's the star of her class at her new school already and Caitlyn got that internship with Rex Riley she wanted. But that's it."

And then they were back to silence. How could that be all they had to talk about? After all the time they'd spend apart there was nothing else to say? Mitchie huffed and put down her fork.

"Shane," Mitchie said as she looked up at him with a hesitant look. "We need to talk. Not here, but before tonight ends, we _need_ to talk."

Shane nodded. "Okay, you're right. We do."

"Can we skip dessert?" Mitchie asked as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

Shane nodded and pulled their waiter aside to ask for the check. He paid for dinner and then led her out of the restaurant, through the photographers, and to his car. They drove off and Shane took them back to the parking garage across from her apartment. The photographers couldn't get into the garage and it was well lit enough for them to talk and see each other's faces.

"What happened to us?" Mitchie asked softly. "We used to be so close, and now…"

"Now we barely talk," Shane finished for her. "I know, I've noticed it too."

Mitchie sighed and gulped. "So, what do we do about it?"

Shane blinked at Mitchie for several moments as he carefully thought about how to answer. He had no idea what to tell her. He was going to be on tour for several more months so their options were limited. "I—I don't know. I mean, what can we do while I'm on tour?"

Mitchie swallowed thickly and looked down at her hands. "What if…what if there's nothing that we _can_ do?"

"Mitchie…"

"Maybe," Mitchie said as she wrung her hands in her lap. "Maybe we should just take a break while you're on tour and then figure this out when you get back."

His brow furrowed in pain and he turned to look out his door window. A break? _A break_? He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair and couldn't believe the words that left his mouth next. "Maybe we should." After a moment of intense silence he reached over and grabbed one of Mitchie's hands. "I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry. I never meant for time or distance between us to _ever_ affect us the way it has. I feel like this is my fault."

"Shane, neither of us is completely at fault. For things to be like this we have to _share_ the blame," Mitchie said with a sniffle. "So, I guess…this is it for now?"

Shane took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. "I guess so. I'll, um, walk you up to your place."

"You don't have to—"

"Mitchie, I want to," Shane said quietly before he turned a sad smile in her direction. "For old time's sake?"

She nodded silently before she stared back down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. Shane got out and walked around the car to open the door for her and offered her his hand to help her out. She took it and was surprised when Shane didn't let go after she'd stepped out. He closed the car door and kept a hold on her hand as they walked toward the elevator. Their sadness penetrated the air around them and followed them through the hallway like a rain cloud. When they finally reached her apartment door Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and responded in kind. He held her as close as he could and committed everything about it to memory. The way she fit against him, the scent of her shampoo and her perfume, silky feel of her hair as it brushed across the back of his hand, and her warmth. That same warmth that had initially attracted him to her was still there and he could _feel it_.

Imagining his life without Mitchie was something he'd never done and he didn't like it. They'd grown apart in recent years but he was still going to miss her. She was caring and beautiful and genuine. There was no one in the world like her and he couldn't believe he was saying goodbye. It just didn't feel real.

Mitchie sighed and sniffled and he felt her head rest against his shoulder. She nuzzled his shirt lightly and rubbed his back before she pulled away from him too look him in the eyes. Her eyes were watering and slightly pink as she kissed his cheek one last time and pulled away from him. "Good night, Shane."

His arms tensed around her for a moment before he reluctantly released her and nodded sadly. "Good night, Mitchie."

She turned and stepped inside her doorway before she suddenly turned back around to face him. "And Shane?"

He swallowed thickly as he caught her gaze. "Yes?"

She gave him the ghost of a smile before she spoke. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

He didn't know what to say. There were no words to describe how he was feeling right now let alone any to _say to her_ so he simply nodded and watched her close the door. On them, on their past, on their future, on the life they had together.

It was over. His chest felt heavy and his heart seemed to drop to the floor. It was really over. He finally turned away from the closed door and headed toward the elevator.

He had no clue what to do now. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and sighed. He supposed it was time to go back to the tour. Alone.

* * *

Mitchie closed the door and then immediately turned to lean her back against it. What had she done? Dread settled in the pit of her stomach and she wrapped her arms around herself. She tightly closed her eyes and fought the tears that were threatening to fall. She'd either done something really brave or _really_ stupid.

"Mitchie?"

She opened her eyes to find Ella staring at her curiously.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you having dinner with Shane?"

"Slight change of plans," Mitchie said as she took a deep calming breath. "We broke up instead."

Ella gasped and immediately pulled Mitchie into a hug. "Oh, sweetie, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need tea? Ice cream? An emergency shopping trip? I know a great website for cheap shoes."

Mitchie let out a soggy chuckle and hugged Ella closely. "All of the above."

If Ella could start over then so could Mitchie. She'd survive and whatever happened would be for the best. She had to have faith in that.

Hopefully Shane understood her hint and their _break_ wouldn't last long. She didn't want to lose him, but they couldn't go on like they were. All she wanted was proof that he loved her and to be given a reason to stay. She was confident Shane would figure that out.

* * *

Shane walked down the hall to his hotel room and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. He was back with the tour and ready to get back to work. He heard Nate's door open next to him when he got to his room and rushed to get into his room before he had to face one of his brothers. He didn't feel like updating them right now. He closed and locked his door behind him and made sure the adjoining door between his and Nate's rooms was locked as well before he threw his bag down on his bad. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and habitually hit call. He always called Mitchie when he arrived in a city and her number was always the last called on his phone. He held it to his ear and listened to it ring for a split second before he realized what he was doing. He hastily pressed end on his touch screen and threw the phone on the bed next to his bag. He gulped and stared at the phone like it had betrayed him.

He'd called Mitchie. They weren't together anymore. He didn't have to do that, but it felt wrong to not call her. He always had. It was part of his routine. He sighed and angrily unzipped his suitcase. This was going to be more of an adjustment than he'd originally thought.

He was single for the first time in years. It was so foreign to him at this point that he had no idea what to do with himself. Sure, he could date, but wasn't part of the issue with Mitchie that he just didn't have the time? And even if he did have the time _who_ would he date? Yes, he'd met lots of attractive women but surprisingly none of them really seemed to appeal to him. They were all either too dull or not dull _enough_. That sounded horrible, but it was how he felt. He wanted someone normal but not boring. Someone extraordinary who had the ability to seem ordinary.

It didn't make much sense he knew, but it was hard to describe. Although, he'd never had to before. All the explanation he needed was illustrated by _Mitchie_. She perfectly portrayed what he wanted. How had he never thought about that before? Probably because seeing someone else had never been an option, he thought as he gritted his teeth. How had he let this happen?

Mitchie was perfect. Well, perfect for him. She was so understanding of his schedule and his career and she didn't care about all the hype that surrounded Connect Three. She thought his fans were adorable, and assured him to trust their support whenever he wanted to try something new. She encouraged him to experiment with his music and had never once made an unreasonable demand of him. She challenged him but it never felt like she was disrespecting or slighting him, and she was so caring and warm. She wanted what was best for _anyone_, and would forego her own needs to help them achieve that. There wasn't anyone in the world like her and he _knew_ any other woman would always be compared to her. If he did date someone else they had a lot to measure up to.

He sighed and sat down on his bed as he thought. He'd taken Mitchie for granted. He could see that now. He'd stopped trying because he'd assumed she'd always be there. Just because they were in a committed relationship didn't mean he was allowed to stop impressing her. He should have seen this coming. A girl like Mitchie deserved better than what he'd given her.

And she'd finally realized it. Now she was going to find someone else and live happily ever after with two kids and a big dog, and a beautiful house full of laughter and love. This was the future he'd pictured for both of them once upon a time but now he was no longer a part of it. Mitchie was a catch and she'd certainly find all of that without him.

There was a knock at his door and Shane answered hesitantly. He'd have to face his brothers sometime. Now was as good a time as any. Jason was on the other side of the door and smiled sympathetically at his brother.

"Caitlyn called," Jason said as he cleared his throat. "She said you and Mitchie…_broke up_? That can't be right, can it?"

Shane didn't answer and gave his older brother a grim look.

"No," Jason said as he stepped inside the room and closed the door. "What happened?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know. We just…grew apart, I guess. There's no time to really see each other with our schedules and—"

"That's bullshit," Jason said as he rolled his eyes.

Shane glared at him. "What?"

He smirked at Shane and shook his head. "Is that what Mitchie told you?"

"Well, that was the gist of it, yeah," Shane said irritably.

"She wants you to fix it, Shane. Not bow out."

"How do you know?" Shane snapped.

Jason sighed. "Because Mitchie loves you, dude. That's obvious. She doesn't want to break up any more than you do. She wants you to fight for her, man. Prove to her that you still love her. That sort of thing. It's a woman thing. They like grand gestures."

"What?" Shane asked with a furrowed brow.

Jason chuckled. "Think about it, bro. What's Mitchie's favorite movie?"

"The Parent Trap. The Lindsey Lohan version," Shane said automatically.

"Uh huh, and how did the parents finally get together?" Jason asked with a quirked brow.

"Dennis Quaid beat the mom to London and then told her he didn't plan on letting her get away again," Shane repeated as if he'd seen the movie a thousand times.

"Exactly, _dude_, think about it," Jason said with a pointed look.

Shane stared at the floor for a minute before he grinned slowly and stood from the bed. "She wants me to chase after her."

"Yes," Jason said with a small smile. "Now he gets it."

Shane immediately turned and started repacking his bag. He zipped it back up and called the car service that shuttled the guys around while they were on tour. "I'm going back to L.A. Don't wait up."

Jason smirked and left the room. "I won't. Have fun. Don't give up, Shane. Mitchie's good for you don't let her get away."

Shane sighed and smiled deviously at Jason. "I don't plan on it. Not now. Not ever."

* * *

Caitlyn came back into the apartment after taking a phone call. Mitchie didn't know who it was but she had left the room in a hurry. Mitchie huffed and shut the freezer door.

"We're out of ice cream," Mitchie snapped.

Caitlyn quirked a brow at her. "Still no word from Shane?"

"No," She answered as she glared at the closed freezer. "What if I did something totally stupid? What if he'll never get that I wanted him to fight for me and letting him go was the most idiotic thing I've ever done?"

"Mitchie, he'll call," Caitlyn said with a soft understanding smile.

"No, he won't," Mitchie said as she bit her bottom lip. "He'll never see it. I should just call him and tell him I was kidding, and that I don't want to break up and that I'm fine with the way things have always been."

"But you weren't and you aren't," Caitlyn told her with a parental glare. "That would be lying."

"If it keeps Shane from marrying some blonde supermodel bimbo, adopting an African baby, and living happily ever after with someone who _isn't_ me then I'm totally okay with lying," Mitchie said as she hugged her sweater tighter around her body.

Caitlyn checked her watch and glanced up at Mitchie nervously for a split second before she spoke. "Come on, let's go get you some ice cream. You'll feel better."

"Or I'll feel fat. Maybe I should just forget the ice cream," Mitchie said with a sigh.

"No," Caitlyn said immediately. "Every girl deserves to drown her sorrows in a pint of Ben & Jerry's. You're no exception."

Caitlyn grabbed her hand and led her toward the front door but Mitchie pulled away to get her wallet and keys. "We're just running to the grocery store, right? Do I need to change?"

"No," Caitlyn said hurriedly. "No need to change. We'll be back in a flash. Come on, let's go."

"Geez," Mitchie said as Caitlyn pushed her out the door. "I'm coming. What's the rush?"

"No, rush," Caitlyn said a little too casually. "Just really want some ice cream."

"Okay," Mitchie said slowly as Caitlyn locked the door and then marched toward the elevator. Something was up. "Caitlyn, are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine," Caitlyn said as she waved away Mitchie's question. "We need to get you some Ben & Jerry's."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Caitlyn's beat up Jeep stopped outside of a large dock that house an impressive yacht. Mitchie's brow furrowed and she turned to blink at Caitlyn. "Um, this isn't the store."

"No, no it isn't," Caitlyn said with a grin. "Get out, babe."

"What?" Mitchie asked with wide eyes. "You're kicking me out?"

"Get out of the car and board the yacht," Caitlyn told her with a wink. "Trust me."

"Caitlyn," Mitchie said slowly. "Are you sending me to my death?"

"Why would I do that?" Caitlyn asked with a chuckle. "You pay a third of the rent."

"I'm not boarding that yacht. Not without knowing what I'll be walking into," Mitchie said with a wary glance at the boat.

"Will you just take a chance?" Caitlyn asked. "You'll love it, but you have to go aboard first."

"Okay," Mitchie said hesitantly. "But if I die I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Deal," Caitlyn said with a grin and a nod. "Now get out."

Mitchie took a deep nervous breath and stepped out of the car. She made her way toward the gang plank and was greeted by a butler standing just on the inside of the deck.

"Good morning, Ms. Torres. Shall I show you to the dining room?"

She blinked at the stuffy man in the suit. "The dining room? There's a dining room? How do you know my name? I'm a little concerned about this. My room mate knows I'm here so if you're going to kill me—"

"This way, Miss," the Butler said as he walked down the deck toward a thick door.

She gulped and followed the man through the door and into a dimly lit dining room with a table set for two. There were candles and flowers everywhere. She smiled softly at the set up and then at the butler as he pulled out her chair for her. Mitchie sat down and then stared at her clothes self consciously. She was clearly underdressed. But for what? Was this a date? _With who_?

Another door opened and Mitchie smiled brightly at the person who stepped through it. "Oh, thank God. I thought I might have a Phantom style stalker."

"No," Shane said with a warm smile. "It's just me. No mask needed."

She observed his tuxedo and the bouquet in his hand and her expression softened. The setting was perfect, the timing was perfect, _he_ was perfect. But suddenly panic struck her and she froze. "Oh God, Shane Gray, don't you _dare_ propose to me."

Shane froze for a moment before he laughed loudly and shook his head. "No. Definitely no. We are _not_ ready for that."

She let out a tense breath and smiled easily. "Thank God."

Shane nervously cleared his throat and handed Mitchie the flowers he was holding. "I know I should have asked if you'd have dinner with me but the plans were sort of last minute."

Mitchie blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "As long as you can ignore my overalls and Keds then I'll be happy to forgive my being kidnapped."

Shane chuckled and shook his head. "I can't do that. I happen to like your overalls and Keds."

"Shut up," Mitchie said as she bit her bottom lip. "I look like a slob."

"You look beautiful," Shane said honestly. "You always do."

She smiled shyly and glanced down at the table as Shane sat down. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the tour."

"I did," Shane told her. "But I got back and realized my mistake. So now I'm here…to _correct_ that mistake. I don't want to break up and I should have said as much yesterday. I want _you_, Mitchie. No one else even comes _close_ to you."

Her eyes watered and she beamed at him. "Really?"

"Really," Shane said as he reached across the table and took her hand. "I took you for granted and I see that now. I love you and I always will. There's no way I could be happy without you and I don't ever want to lose you."

"Good," Mitchie said as she swallowed thickly. "That's all I've ever wanted to know." She breathed deeply and squeezed his hand. "I love you too and I _never_ wanted to break up, but I just didn't feel like we were still dating. We never talked and it just felt like…you didn't care. All I wanted was proof that you did and now I've got that. This dinner that you've set up…it's beautiful. I almost can't believe you're here."

"I promise you, Mitch, things are going to be much better from now on," Shane said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"We'll _both_ be better," Mitchie said with a smile. "And try harder. Agreed?"

He nodded and slid her chair closer to his. He leaned toward her and placed his arm around the back of her chair. "Agreed. I missed you."

Mitchie smiled and leaned toward him in return. "Missed you too. You have no idea how happy I am that you're here."

"Probably about as happy as I am to _be_ here," Shane said as he leaned even further into her space. Mitchie knew what he was thinking and smirked at him as she pulled back a centimeter. He leaned in to close the distance and she pulled away a fraction of an inch once again. Shane growled softly and then swiftly crossed the distance and demandingly captured her lips. Mitchie smiled against his mouth before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Shane deepened the kiss and Mitchie moaned against his mouth and tried to pull him closer. She'd missed him. She'd missed _this_. The passion was back. Shane hadn't kissed her like this in a very long time, and she was loving every minute of it. He was hers completely and now she knew he always would be.

* * *

_How does the wind sing so sweet  
Even after all this time  
How the lights dim, heavenly  
Taking back what was mine  
You should have seen the way you loved me  
Leaving our hearts out to dry_


End file.
